


A Small Talk Cant Hurt

by TheMysteriousMari16



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Licorice needs a hug, i tried yall, the pacing is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousMari16/pseuds/TheMysteriousMari16
Summary: After the defeat of Dark Enchantress Cookie, Madeleine Cookie along side Espresso Cookie were sent to a forest to search for any of DE's remaining minions that might be hiding and taking shelter.However after Espresso left Madeine before they could even enter the forest to start the search, Madeine could only think about him and wonders why he's cold and distant towards him and other cookies, and ponders if the theory about him being a black mage and could be working for DE is trueAnd then theres Licorice.
Relationships: Madeleine Cookie/Espresso Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Small Talk Cant Hurt

Madeleine walked through the forest, with his eyes and ears alerted for any movement he might detect. After the defeat of the ruler of darkness that is Dark Enchantress by the hands of a couple of kids who aren't even supposed to leave the kingdom with a criminal being the only one to make sure that they dont turn into cookie crumbs, he and a couple of other cookies were sent to hunt down the remaining minions and allies of DE. Which mostly consist of dogs if he's being honest.

Speaking of allies, he was assigned to search at the deepest part of the forest with Espresso Cookie. He was pleased when he learned that he's going to work with the anti social cookie once again, seeing it as another chance to try and be friends with him (and also convince him that light magic isnt as pathetic as Espresso made it out to be). When they first met, Madeleine's attempts to make conversations and create a bond with the other cookie from the past quest that they had to do together, ended up not going so well for him.

After Madeleine offered his extended hand for Espresso to shake only for him to leave it in the air, earning good lucks from the citizens of their cookie kingdom and Espresso disregarding their cheers, they rode on their sugar horses and left with their capes fluttering behind them (more dramatic for Madeleine's cape). With that He started his first attempt to get to know him, and his last.

"Sir Espresso, You didn't even pay any mind to your supporters. That sucks, but im curious to know why! Is there something on your mind?" 

"I have no time to waste to make an explanation, let alone for someone who uses light magic." He scoffed coldly without sparing a glance at the stunned cookie right next to him, before running off. No doubt to do the quest alone.

Saying Madeleine was disappointed was an understatement. Though, he did got curious as to why he seems to dislike light magic so much. Giving him more reason to get to know him and maybe change his perspective a bit on light magic. Indeed, he was a bit hurt about what he said, but that didnt make him back down one bit and he stayed determined. However,since the cheerless cookie is nowhere in sight, he decided to focus on his quest at the moment.So he went to the nearest kingdom to ask for information.

The noble knight believed it was faith when he met Espresso again, coincidentally at the same kingdom where they were gathering informations. However, before Madeleine could even approach him, he was noticed by Espresso and decided to run off and left the kingdom. Its either because he's got a lot of information to satisfy him and move on, or he tried to avoid Madeleine like a plague. Either way, the knight was left hurt and disappointed once again.

They never met again after that, and Madeleine hoped that he could make progress with Espresso, now that he has another chance. However, he had his hopes up too high. 

Arriving at the forest, before Madeleine could even take a glance at his companion, the said companion was already gone from his side. Leaving Medaleine once again on his own devices. Feeling even more disappointed and lonely.

He bothered why he even had his hopes up, when he's sure that he's going to pull Cinnamon's disappearing act and find DE's remaining minions alone. He guessed a majority part of him hoped that Espresso might give him a chance as well. Even if he just lets him ramble on and on about random stuff that pops into his head. Small talks cant hurt, But apparently for Espresso it seems like it hurt him as if he got told that his hard work doesn't deserve a recognition or something.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he continued to go deeper into the forest, so deep that the large amount of trees started to cover the gaps where the sunrays can pass through. No sign of any of DE's minions yet, and he finds it quite boring just walking around. So he lets his thoughts continue thinking about the seemingly cold hearted cookie, since he's the only one who seems to occupy he's mind at the moment.

Madeleine wonders how Espresso turned out that way. Cold,unfriendly and little to no care about the cookies around him. Does he even have friends? Probably, he's pretty famous back at their kingdom. Being the founder of The Coffee Magic School, and being one of the strongest wizards.

Maybe the stress and responsibility of running a School got him so grumpy. Theres also the fact that some cookies gets scared of him. Not because of his cold demeanor,but because of the theory thats been spread around that he's a black mage. 

He's heard a lot of people talk about Espresso being a black mage during one of his patrols around the kingdom. Most of them doesnt sound so nice.

"Why'd they allow him to run a school?"

"I dont feel safe living here now after hearing that."

"What if he works for Dark Enchantress all along?!"

While the theory sounds believable, especially when the magic he's practicing most of the time looks similar to that of a black magic spell. Theres also the fact that Espresso himself doesnt give two duck crackers about the rumors, and chose to do no action to reassure the cookies that no, he's not a black mage. 

Though, Madeleine wonders if it hurts and offended him. Other cookies talking behind his back and saying bad things that could ruin his reputation badly. Maybe thats why Espresso doesn't seem to be fond of other cookies. Because, if he was on on his shoes, and got cookies talking behind his back, hed probably get mad and it'll hurt his pride.

Then another thought came to mind; what if the theory about him being a black mage and working for DE is actually true? Maybe he's being cold and anti social because he doesn't wanna get close to anyone since he's going to batray them- No, that cant be possible, right?

Shaking his head in an attempt to chase away that terrible thought, Madeleine decided that enough thinking and focus on his surrounding instead. Ignoring the anxiety thats building up from the last thought he had.

He's been walking around for a solid hour now, it seems like its safe to say that there are none of DE's minions taking shelter and hiding from the others cookies in the forest. That is until he heard what seems to be like two cookies talking not too far away from where he's at.

Following the source of the conversation, and made sure not to step on any twigs or leaves to avoid suspicion. He came across a small clearing, and hid behind the bushes upon seeing two cookies.

One is undoubtedly one of DE's Minions. Wearing raggy clothes and is holding what looks like a scythe, and his face screams distress as he talked to the other cookie. Which is the one who's been occupying the noble knight's mind ninety percent during his search through the forest. Espresso Cookie.


End file.
